


Aubade

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Muke - Freeform, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke’s eyes flit to Michael and he smiles so brightly that momentarily Michael overlooks the fact that the sun, which in reality is brighter, is rising right in front of them. Michael thinks that Luke is brighter, prettier and more enrapturing than all the sunrises combined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aubade

**Aubade - _A_** _**morning love song or instrumental composition concerning, accompanying, or evoking daybreak (dawn)** _

* * *

The wispy clouds hang above their heads as they stare up into the ever-present sky. Mornings like these are hard to come by. Mornings where all is silent save for the sounds of soft singing and almost silent breaths.

They watch vaguely as the sky breaks out into beautiful shades of orange and amber, the darker hues of the night withering away as moments in time continue to pass them by.

Michael gazes at Luke longingly; he is _perfect_ , in every sense of the word. Luke’s eyes flit to Michael and he smiles so brightly that momentarily Michael overlooks the fact that the sun, which in reality is brighter, is rising right in front of them.

Michael thinks that Luke is brighter, prettier and more enrapturing than all the sunrises combined. His voice is soft, _raw_ because they had just woken up and clambered onto the roof minutes ago.

It seems impossible for Michael to quell the desire to whisk Luke away. To where? He has not a clue. All he knows is that he wants to give Luke everything and more, to take him to places that he’s never been to before.

The blonde lets out a small, abrupt huff of laughter and reaches for the older boy’s hand. Heartbeat steady as he begins to sing.

_“Can’t stop falling in love unless you go away, 86 drops down the gutter fade, fill my lungs with your scent until they explode”_

It’s as if Luke’s voice has filled his entire being and somehow calmed his soul. He isn’t surprised; Luke’s always had that effect on him.

With the quietest sound, Michael begins to sing along for he too knows this song just as well. It’s the only song they will ever sing while watching the sun and the sky. It’s the only song for them.

_“I’ll stop falling along the wayside, when you stop coming home to my heart, just wake me up when you can come home”_

Luke’s grip on Michael’s hand tightens and he moves closer to the other’s side. Michael pauses, smiles softly, and wraps an arm around Luke’s waist.

The sun is coming up, peeking out from beneath the silken sheet that is the horizon and Luke thinks that if he could, he would sing to Michael every single day whilst watching the sunrise. He glances at the boy who holds his heart, pretty green eyes staring right at him and Luke feels his heart lodge itself in his throat.

Michael’s hand finds its way to the back of Luke’s neck and pulls him closer. Luke’s lips are parted and it’s as if Michael’s hand had dislodged his heart without even touching it, his heart is back in its rib-cage and beating faster than ever.

Michael’s lips meet Luke’s own and they fall into a slow, gentle rhythm. Soft kisses pressed back and forth, the tiled roof beneath their bodies seeming to absorb what little warmth they were producing. It didn’t really matter to them though.

Michael thinks, idly, that it’s okay. He knows they can always receive _warmth_ , in all its forms, from each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
